


Detente (podfic)

by seramirez (boxofdelights)



Category: due South
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, DSSS Treat, Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/pseuds/seramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight's always the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detente (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Detente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133841) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 
  * Inspired by [Detente](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133841) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



> This treat is for HSavinien, to thank you for pinch hitting. For the prompt, "Fraser and Ray K, shippy or gen. Domesticity and snark."
> 
> I love this fic so much I just hope you do too. If RayK and Fraser lived together, this is how they would fight: Ray losing his temper, Fraser stonewalling harder the more panicked he got. But Ray has learned some strategies from twenty years with Stella.

Download from: http://art.crocolanthus.com/detente,%20by%20sena.zip


End file.
